


On The Phone, And In Bed

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam calling you because he and Dean need help for a case, but he doesn’t know you’re in bed with Dean.<br/>“Morning Y/N!” a very familiar chipper voice came through the line and you jolted awake.</p><p>“Sam! Uh, hi. What’s up?” You feel Dean stiffen next to you, eyes snapping open instantly.</p><p>Shit. You’re in bed with Dean, naked, no less, and Sam is calling you. </p><p>This is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Phone, And In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So this imagine is something I came across while scrolling through Tumblr and I thought, why not. I don’t really like how this turned out. Oh well.

Your phone vibrated obnoxiously on the table and you groaned, hand flailing to answer the damned call. Dean stirred next to you and pulled you closer, not wanting to let you go. You smiled a little, even in your dazed state you knew he didn’t want to let you go. Literally. Stretching out, you lean over and pick up the phone, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

“Hello?” you answer, voice still husky from sleep.

“Morning Y/N!” a very familiar chipper voice came through the line and you jolted awake.

“Sam! Uh, hi. What’s up?” You feel Dean stiffen next to you, eyes snapping open instantly.

Shit. You’re in bed with Dean, naked, no less, and Sam is calling you. This is a disaster.

“So get this. We’re on this case and Dean and I can’t figure out this thing’s pattern. One day it kills like a werewolf, the next like a vampire, then it looks like a crocotta, and the last one looked like a rougaru. We’d be really grateful if you could swing by and help us?” Sam explained, exasperation leaking into his voice.

“Shifter?” you suggest, trying to stall so you can find some miraculous way to sneak out and ‘swing by.’

“Shifters that can take the shape of other supernatural creatures? Is that even possible? They’d have to have a supernatural zoo to do that, wouldn’t they?” Sam countered, and you conceded.

“Hm. Leviathan? They’re pretty badass sons of bitches,”

“Ugh for all our sakes I hope not. Where are you anyway? Dean and I haven’t seen you in forever. You should come stay with us for awhile,” Sam suggested, and you cringed, unable to decide whether you wanted to bang your head on the wall or just burst out laughing.

“Yeah. I’m not too far out so I’ll probably drop by. Look, I gotta go, talk to you later!” you hang up quickly and flop back into bed.

“Well, that went well,” Dean commented, pulling you close and burying his head in your shoulder.

“Dean, we need to tell him. I can’t keep sneaking in and out of the bunker, praying I don’t see Sam,” you say firmly, running your hand up and down his torso.

“I know baby, I know. We’ll tell him soon okay?” Dean assured you, cupping your face and kissing you gently.

You lean in and deepen the kiss further, when a loud knock breaks you two apart.

“Dean! Dude, get dressed I’m coming in!” Sam’s voice rang through the door.

“Shit!” you exclaimed, rolling off the bed and running into the first hiding spot you could think of – the closet.

You shut the door just as Sam walks in, already talking about your suggestions of it being a powerful shifter or a leviathan.

“Son of a bitch, I hate leviathans,” Dean grumbles, surreptitiously glancing towards the closet.

“Tell me about it. Anyway, Dean, I’m inviting someone over later. I really want you to meet him and he’s really important to me so please, don’t judge, or shoot?” Sam turned excited all of a sudden, pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

“Sammy’s got a boyfriend? Aw, wait till Cas hears this!” Dean laughed. “Hey Y/N, Sam’s got a boyfriend!”

Holy Shit.

Dean stopped laughing suddenly, freezing as he realized his mistake,

“Y/N? She’s here? Where?” Sam asked, his eyes narrowing at Dean as he glanced around the room.

“Um, nowhere, nothing I was just talking to air,” Dean stumbled, and you sighed.

Grabbing one of his plaid shirts from the hanger you buttoned it up and stepped out of the closet.

“Hey Sam,” you greeted, trying not to wince at his bug eyed expression.

“You… and Dean… I called… what the fuck?” You fidgeted nervously, looking to Dean for help.

“Um, yeah well we were going to tell you but you kinda seemed, y’know, busy? Guess now we know why…” you trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

The silence was thick and awkward, and you kept shifting closer to the door. “Yep, great chat. I’m just gonna go now,” you move towards the door, only to be stopped by 6’4 of Sam Winchester.

“No way in hell. Just let me process this,” Sam said, still looking fairly shell shocked.

“C’mon Sammy, it’s not a big deal. You know I’ve liked Y/N for a long time already, is it that surprising?” Dean groans, and Sam just laughs.

“Yeah I know, but dude, when did you grow the balls to ask her out?”

Now it was your turn to laugh. “Oh he didn’t.”

“Shut up!”

“It’s true!”

“Shut up!”

“Sam?” That last voice stopped all the conversations and Sam lit up like a Christmas tree, running out of the room without so much as a word.

Dean and you looked at each other before trailing behind Sam.

“You’re here! How’d you get in?” Sam asked, kissing him gently on the lips.

You stared. No freaking way. You’d killed that arrogant asshole years ago. Or so you thought. You grabbed the angel blade that was conveniently lying on the table and armed yourself. “Gabriel.”

“Y/N.”

“He’s an archangel Sam! What the hell… Oh. _Oh_ ,” you dropped the blade, feeling like an idiot.

At least now you know how Sam felt when he found out about you and Dean.

“Okay that’s it. Sammy, you’re dating Gabriel. I’m dating Y/N. We all good?” Dean broke the silent stare down, and continued without waiting for an answer.

“Great. Now let’s get some grub. I’m starving. Oh, and Y/N? Clothes,” Dean winked at you and you gasped, completely forgetting you were only in his plaid shirt.

Right. Clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
